Cinderallen
by Craftcrazy
Summary: My taken on the classic fairytale, Cinderella. Allen's mother died after marrying his evil step-father Rex. Now Allen must try to follow his dream of playing violin in a Symphony Orchestra while living with Rex and his evil step-brothers Bo and Ace.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take of the classic tale, Cinderella. Enjoy and review!**

Cinderallen

"Where are you going?" a deep voice behind Allen Knight thundered. He knew that voice; it was the voice of his step-father, Rex Roy. _Maybe he's talking to Bo or Ace_, Allen wished from the deepest part of his soul. He quickly grabbed the door knob in order to slip out quietly.

"Allen, I'm talking to you here," Rex thundered again.

Allen's heart felt like it just dropped a thousand stories. "Darn it," he muttered. His hand dropped from the door knob like a rock.

"Allen!" the now enraged Rex yelled. He hated to be ignored, especially by Allen.

Allen took a deep breath and then slowly turned around so he was facing Rex who was standing behind him with his muscular arms crossed. "Yes Rex, you called?" asked Allen as nicely has he could muster.

"You're darn right I called!" Rex replied. "I have a very important job for you."

"I'm sorry Rex, but I have my violin lesson," said Allen. _Rex why can't you just leave me alone? Why is it that his stupid little jobs always come up when I have plans of my own?_

"Well you're going to miss it because I need you to do something really important."

Allen sighed, "Can't it wait until I get back? I'm only going to be gone for like an hour and a half. Plus I missed on Tuesday because you insisted that I do inventory all day! I need to go to my lesson so I can work on my solo for my upcoming competition. I need to do well in this competition if I'm ever going to be noticed by any top music schools or any top orchestras!"

"Well since I'm paying for these all important lessons of yours I think I have the power to decided when you can go and when you can't. I could just cancel them altogether," threatened Rex, his eyes dark.

Allen again sighed deeply. He put the violin case he was holding down on the tan tiled floor, "Okay, what is it that you want me to do this time?" _It better not be inventory again._

"That's my boy," Rex smiled.

_ I'm not your boy. I'm not even your son_, thought Allen angrily. _The only connection we have is the fact that you married my mother before she died. Other than that we have nothing and once I leave for college I'm gone for good._

"What is it that you need me to do, Rex?" _I just want to get this over with so I can get to my lesson._

"Before you can go to your lesson I need you to update my books," said Rex slyly.

"What! Why do you need me to update your books now? Why not tomorrow? I don't have a lesson tomorrow! Why can't I do it tomorrow?" asked Allen. He was desperate to find a way out of this.

"Because I need them by tomorrow and stop asking questions. I told you to do something and I expect that it will be completed ! You don't have a choice in the matter so just do it before I start taking away some of your privileges!"

Allen knew he was treading on thin ice right now, Rex had taken away many of his privileges over the years so there was meat to his threats. "Okay, how about I postpone my lesson until after I finish your books. Would that be okay with you?" _Please say it's okay!_

"If you think you can finish in time," responded Rex.

"I might, what time do you need them by?" _Yes!_

"Oh, about 6 o'clock."

"A.M.?" Replied Allen shocked. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"Yes A.M. you dimwit. What's wrong with 6:00 a.m.? Don't think you can finish in time?"

"No, I can do it," replied Allen. _I didn't think he knew what 6 A.M. was._

"Now that we have that covered, go get to work. I'm checking your work before you leave this house!" Rex then handed him a flash drive with the past books stored on it and several shoe boxes stuffed full of all the receipts and memos he could find.

"Yes sir," submitted Allen. He picked up his violin case and struggled to carry his load up two flights of stairs to his room in the attic. Once he reached his room he gently placed his violin back in his practice corner and grabbed his cell phone with his now free hand. His fingers automatically dialed his best friend R.J.

"Hey R.J." Allen dumped the shoe boxes on his bed and walked over to his laptop. _Might as well get to work while I talk to him,_ Allen thought.

"Hey Allen, what are you doing talking to me? I thought you had a music lesson right now?"

"So did I," Allen replied. He put in Rex's flash drive and quietly sighed as he looked at the work he had to accomplish. Allen ran his finger through his black hair making the ends stand up at odd angles.

"Don't tell me. Rex has you doing one of his stupid little jobs again? What is it this time?"  
>"Getting his books in order; I have to have it done by 6A.M. tomorrow."<p>

"Dude, that sucks. Why can't the man just leave you be and let you live your own life. Isn't it bad enough that you lost both of your parents by the time you were 12? It's like he lives off watching you suffer."

"Yeah, well until I turn 18 I'm stuck living with him," replied Allen. "I can't wait until I get to leave him for good."

"Me too man, I just wish I could do more for you."

"Well you could tell my teacher that I won't be coming for my lesson for a while yet," replied Allen. He started to sort through the papers Rex had given him.

"Sure no problem." Allen then heard R.J. yell, "Hey Dad! Allen can't come to his lesson today because his evil step-father is making him do his dirty work."

Allen smiled. He could still remember the day his mother took him to his first private lesson with R.J.'s dad. During his lesson R.J. kept on coming into the room with his toys and his dad kept on shooing him out. Finally at the end while their parents were talking the two were able to play and have been best friends ever since.

"My dad wants to talk to you," R.J. said, breaking into Allen thoughts.

"Okay," Allen replied. He continued to try and sort through Rex's papers.

"Allen," R.J.'s dad said quietly.

"Hi Mr. Williams, sorry I can't make it right now," answered Allen.

"That's fine Allen, but this the second time this week and you know you need to work on your solo."

"Yeah I know, but my step-dad won't let me go until I finish up an important job for him. I tried to tell him but he insisted."

"I understand family comes first. Do you need R.J. to come over and help you?"

"No, I'll work faster alone. I'll call you when I am done."

"Okay, sounds good. Goodbye Allen and good luck with your job."

"Thanks Mr. Williams," responded Allen.

R.J. got back on the phone, "You sure you don't want me to come over and help you? I'm not doing anything this afternoon."

"Yeah I'm sure. No offense, but you might be a bit distracting to me and I'm like the only person who can read Rex's handwriting. Plus I don't think Rex would like it very much if you came and helped me."

"If you're sure. I'll call or text you later to see how's it going and if you're still working by like 10 o'clock I'm coming over and you won't be able to stop me."

Allen smiled, "Well I sure hope I won't still be working that late since its only 4 o'clock right now but you never know with Rex's stuff. I appreciate the support man. I'll call you later." The two friends said goodbye and Allen ended the call. "Now I need to get to work. Man, Rex can be so disorganized," Allen muttered. He shuffled through the papers, "This might take a while."

**Please let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed slowly as Allen tried to figure out Rex's notes, receipts, and markings. Around 8 o'clock Allen stopped and cracked his back, "Ugh, man does my back hurt." He had been bending over Rex's papers and his computer for too long. Allen's stomach rumbled, "Missed dinner again." Looking up from the computer he caught a whiff of pizza, "They forgot to call me for dinner. Oh well, better get back to work or I will be up all night." He focused back on his computer screen but was soon distracted by tapping behind him

"What the?" Allen turned around and saw R.J. in the window tapping on the glass. Allen just shook his head at his best friend. Once R.J. noticed that Allen was looking at him he gestured for Allen to open the window. Allen jumped up and jerked the window open. "What are you doing here? And what are you doing coming through my window?"

"I didn't think that Rex would allow me into the house if I came to the front door. So I decided to come through the window. Did you know the tree outside your window is really easy to climb? You should really try it sometime."

"I don't think so," responded Allen shaking his head at his friend. R.J. seemed afraid of nothing. Allen wished he had the guts to do and say what R.J. easily did. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here bringing you food. I figured that Rex wasn't going to feed you so I decided to bring you some myself. Someone has to take care of you," replied R.J fixing his baseball cap so the brim has sticking out behind him as it had been turned during the entry into Allen's room.

"You really didn't have to do that. I could have gotten food myself."

"Maybe, but would you have?"

Allen didn't respond because they both knew the answer to that one.

"So I brought you some leftover pizza because I know you don't mind eating cold pizza and it doesn't have a smell that will let Rex on to my presence." R.J. handed Allen the Tupperware container stuffed with cold pizza. "Oh, and hurry up. After you finish eating you're having your music lesson."

Allen almost choked a slice of sausage pizza he had started eating, "What? I can't have my lesson yet, I'm not done and Rex won't let me leave until everything's done."

"I know that. You're going to climb out your window and while you are gone I am going to continue to work on this stupid project of Rex's. He's just trying to hold you back."

"I know," agreed Allen. They had this conversation many times before. Ever since his mother had died Rex had treated Allen almost like a servant or his secretary rather than his step-son. They had even joked that Allen was like Cinderella except he was a boy.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer. You're going to that lesson because your future depends on it. The only way you're going to get away from Rex is through your natural-born talent of music. So it's my self-appointed job as your best friend to help you follow your dream so I'm going to make you leave this room and go to your lesson."

Allen smiled, "But what if Rex comes up here to check on me while I'm at my lesson? I mean it's not like we look anything alike with you being African-American and me being Caucasian."

"Don't worry, I'll just wear one of your hoodies with the hood over my head so he won't notice it's me and I'll keep my back facing him. Don't worry about it, you know I work great under pressure," assured R.J.

Allen just shook his head. He knew there was no deterring R.J. once he got an idea in his head. "Okay I'll do it. But if we get caught I am holding you personally responsible."

"No problem, I will proudly take on any punishment you might get if we get caught, which we won't. Now finish up your pizza and get your butt over to my place. My dad is expecting you over there any minute now."

"I'm working on it. Just chill a little bit, man," replied Allen. "I probably should explain to you my system and what I was doing here."

"There's no time for that! I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it; I've never gotten anything lower than a B in math my whole life. You have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," replied Allen a bit uneasy. "I guess I will go then." He slung the backpack straps of his violin case through his arms and inched his way towards the window. Once he got to the window he paused.

"What are you waiting for?" asked R.J.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"What are you talking about? This will totally work out," assured R.J.

"But what if I fall, I could break my violin and Rex will never buy me a new one."

R.J. laughed, "You would be worried about falling and breaking your instrument rather than yourself."

Allen smiled, "Well to me my instrument is more valuable than an arm or leg. But seriously, I can't afford to hurt my violin much less myself. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive. Don't worry about it, if you want I can give you tree-climbing guidance from up here."

Allen looked down at the tree for a minute, "Okay, I've mapped out my route down the tree. I'm going to do this."

"Yes you can! If you can play a solo for judges or in front of an audience, then you can climb down a tree."

Allen started to open his mouth to say something in response but R.J. cut in, "Just get on with it, why don't ya! If you don't hurry might dad might think you stood him up and go to bed and then you will completely miss your chance at getting your lesson in. Now go before you have any other second thoughts."

Allen took a deep breath and reached out to grab the nearest strong branch hanging by his window. Once he felt sturdy, Allen swung himself to the larger limbs of the tree and then slowly made his descendent, careful to avoid hitting his violin case on any branches or limbs as best he could. When his feet touched the ground Allen could hear R.J. give him a round of applause from his window.

"Just text me when you are on your way home so I can get the window open for you," R.J. called down.

Allen flashed him a thumbs up because he didn't want the chance of his voice being heard by Rex. Allen then turned and ran down the street to R.J.'s house.

**Please continue to give me feedback on the characters and plot and whatever. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Allen reached the front porch of R.J.'s house he stopped to catch his breath before knocking on the door. Before Allen could knock twice the door was opened by Mrs. Williams.

"Here you are Allen," she said opening the door wide for Allen. "Mr. Williams is waiting for you in the music room."

"Thanks Mrs. Williams," Allen replied politely. He walked quickly to the room. Allen figured he could find the Williams' music room with his eyes closed since he had been receiving lessons from Mr. Williams since he was five years old.

"Allen you made it," Mr. Williams exclaimed when Allen bust through the door.

"Yep, but just barely. Hopefully Rex won't come upstairs to check on me."

"Then let's get started," Mr. Williams said gesturing towards the music stand already set up with Allen's solo.

Allen quickly tuned his violin and started playing. Not far into the piece Allen started to get into the music. His whole body moved with the song and he felt one with the music. When the last notes drifted away Mr. Williams applauded.

"That felt incredible," Allen gasped. "I haven't felt that way during a song for awhile."

"You sounded great and if you play with that much passion at the competition you should come out on top."

"Thanks," Allen said. "Now what did I do wrong?"

Mr. Williams smiled, "You can be so hard on yourself. You just played that song beautifully."

"Yeah but not perfectly and at the competition I want to be able to play this song perfectly. So what did I do wrong?"

"You went a little fast on the staccato section, you need to play those sharper by making them short and clean."

"Okay," Allen reached into his violin case to grab his notebook. He quickly jotted down Mr. William's comments. "Anything else?"

"That's all I can think of right now. How about you play it some more and maybe I'll think of something."

After playing through the piece many more times Allen and Mr. Williams took a break. As Allen jotted down some notes in his little notebook Mr. Williams rifled through a large stack of paper.

"Allen have you ever heard of the Young Adult Summer Music Program?"

"Of course! It's only one of the top summer music programs in the country. I have always sent in an audition tape but have never heard back from them. I've always wondered if they ever got them. Why?"

"Because I sent in an audition tape for you and today I got a letter saying you've advanced to the next stage of audition process."

"Really, that's awesome thank you so much Mr. Williams."

"It's no problem Allen. I really want to see you succeed in this field and I think if the right doors open you can."

"So what is the next stage of the audition process?"

"You have to play a piece in front of some of the teachers."

"Okay, that does not seem too bad."

"Good, oh and guess who is going to be one of the teachers as well as the director of the larger orchestra?"

"I have no idea, somebody special I guess by the fact that you seem really excited."

"I am, its Orlando Patterson."

"Orlando Patterson," Allen exclaimed. "He is one of my idols."

"I know. So I found a great song you could use as your audition piece." Mr. Williams handed Allen a manila envelope with six pages of sheet music. "We can start working on it during your lessons."

"Okay, but what about my solo for the upcoming competition? Why don't I just use that song?"

"I think you have that down flat. Plus it's good to add variety to your practice sessions."

"Can I trying playing it?"

"How about we call it a night so you can go home and finish your job. I'm sure you are feeling anxious to go home and get that done."

"Actually I forgot all about that, I guess I can get so submersed into the music that I forget about everything else. But you're right, I need to get home and relieve R.J. Thanks for agreeing to do my lesson later than scheduled."

"No problem, anything for my best student."

Allen grinned as he quickly packed up his stuff. "Bye Mr. Williams. Have a good night."

"You too Allen."

**Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Allen reached the outside of his house his fingers quickly dialed R.J.'s cell phone. As the phone was ringing Allen started his climb back up to tree to his room. "Answer the phone R.J," grunted Allen.

Only when Allen reached the branch closest to his bedroom window did R.J. answer his phone, "Hello Allen?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm up by the window can you come over here and open it up for me?"

"Yeah sure no problemo. How did the lesson go?"

"Great! I'll tell you about it once I get in my room." Allen quickly closed his cell phone as he climbed into his room.

"How did mission 'do Rex's books' go?" Allen asked as he surveyed his room.

"No as bad as you would think."

"Good, I can't thank you enough man. I just had one of my best lessons in like months."

"Oh really, why is that? Did you show my dad that song you have been writing like I told you too?"

"Nooo. I played my solo almost perfectly and your dad informed me that he sent in an audition tape to the Young Adult Summer Music Program and they want me to perform a solo for them as the next step in the audition process."

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for you. What is the Young Adult Summer Music Program?"

"It's this month long program for aspiring musicians. We get private music lessons with some of great famous musicians, classes about our instruments, and we work together as a larger orchestra to prepare music for a concert at the end of the month. There is also a competition at the end of the month where the winner wins a full ride scholarship to any top music school. Oh and on top of that one of my favorite musicians, Orlando Patterson is going to direct the orchestra and being one of the teachers there!"

"So are you going to audition? What is Rex going to say?"

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about Rex." Allen exclaimed. "There's no way he's going to allow me to audition; he barely lets me attend private lessons."

"Maybe if you talk to him when he's in a good mood you could convince him to let you try out?"

Allen sighed, "I doubt it. Rex is never in a good mood."

"I highly doubt that Rex is never in a good mood. Doesn't he have a favorite meal you could cook him or something like that?"

"Well he does enjoy eating steak and potatoes or ribs made with my mother's special barbeque sauce."

"Then tomorrow you make Rex some steak and potatoes for dinner and then once he's full and happy you ask him."

"That's seems like a good idea but I'm not sure it will work on Rex."

"Why not, it works on my parents?"

"Because Rex is not like your parents. Bo or Ace could probably do it, but no matter what I do Rex doesn't give me a break," Allen flopped down on his bed making all the papers flutter around and become a disorganized mess.

"Umm dude you just messed up most of the work I did while you were gone."

"Sorry man, I'm just feeling depressed. I thought maybe getting into this program could be my big break but now I doubt that I will even get to audition."

"Come on, you don't know that. Maybe Rex will have a slight change of heart and allow you audition."

"Yeah and maybe pigs will fly."

"Even if it's a long shot, I think you should still try it. I'll even come over and help you cook."

Allen sat up, "You cook? Since when?"

"Hey I've been known to make a mean salad in my day."

Allen laughed, "Okay fine we will try your idea. But I don't have much confidence that it'll work."

"Well I do. You just need to have faith in the power of a good home cooked meal."

"Whatever, I better get back to work. I can already tell I'm going to be up all night trying to finish this."

"Then I'll stay and help."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered. There's a difference."

"Fine, if you want to spend your night figuring this out instead of getting sleep I won't stop you."

**What do you all think of the characters so far? **

**Review! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the Allen awoke to a pounding on his door.

"Who is it," asked Allen groggily. His body ached from leaning over his computer. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Allen surveyed the room. R.J. was still asleep on his floor surrounded by stacks of paper. _We must have fallen asleep in the mist of working_.

The pounding continued on the door. "Allen get up," Rex yelled through the door. "I need my books back."

"Oh shoot," Allen exclaimed quickly getting out of his chair. "Now where did we put the final print out?" Allen quickly scanned the room, his heart rate continued to rise with each pound and yell of Rex. "Umm, one sec Rex, I need to gather everything together." Unable to find the sheets Allen quickly gave R.J. some small jabs with his feet.

R.J. rolled over and moaned, "Just five more minutes' mom."

Allen squatted down next to R.J., "R.J. wake up. Where did we leave the final print out of Rex's books?"

"I don't know, check the printer," responded R.J. without even opening his eyes.

Allen checked and found them. In one quick movement he gathered and quickly stapled everything thing together. "Here," Allen said sticking his arm out of the door just enough for Rex to grab the papers. He was afraid what Rex might do if he knew that R.J. had helped him.

Rex snatched the papers from Allen's hand and stuffed them into his gym bag. "What's wrong boy? Why won't you open the door all the way?"

"Umm, because I'm not fully dressed." _Rex you better not come in!_

"So? I've seen you naked before." Rex tried to open the door wider.

"Well, umm it's not just that. My room is also a mess and I don't want you to see it."

"Why would I care if your room is messy," asked Rex. "Which reminds me, I need you to clean the boy's rooms today after you finish your chores."

Allen groaned. _There goes my day._ "Okay, no problem."

Allen tried to shut the door but Rex pushed back harder, "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing Rex, I just don't want you to see my room right now, it's rrreeaaallllyyyy messy."

Rex gave the door one more final push and Allen toppled to the ground. Allen quickly turned to the spot where R.J. had been sleeping but he wasn't there. _Where in the world did he go? I didn't hear him leave?_

Rex surveyed the room, "You can be such a nerd Allen. Your room is not that messy I don't know why you were trying to keep me from seeing it." Rex looked slyly at Allen who was still on the floor. "But since I have, I want you to clean it as well as Bo and Aces' room and the rest of your chores." Rex quickly made an about face and slammed the door on his way out.

"That was close," said R.J. popping out from under Allen's bed.

Allen jumped, "You're telling me. When did you hide under the bed?"

"A few seconds before Rex forced open the door."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was freaking out."

"There wasn't enough time. We are lucky I thought of it in time. But anyway, I heard everything and I'll start cleaning your room while you do your step-brothers."

"No that's okay, it's my chore and I'll do it."

"It might be your chore, but if you try and do everything yourself you won't have any time to make Rex his special dinner tonight so you can ask him about the summer music program."

"Right, I almost forgot about our plan. But I don't feel comfortable asking you to spend your Friday helping me clean. Surely you have other, more exciting plans."

"Nope," replied R.J. He was already starting to pick up the papers that covered the floor.

"What about your parents?"

"They won't mind, believe me they would want me to help you."

"If you say so."

"I do, so let's get to work."

**What do you guys think of the plot line so far? What do you think I should change about it?**

**Review! Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, Allen was working on seasoning some steaks when he heard the backdoor slam shut. "Allen," he heard his step-brother Ace yell. "Where are you nitwit?"

Allen groaned to himself. _What does he want?_ "I'm in the kitchen Ace." Once those words left Allen's tongue he regretted saying them. _He's so going to come in here with some stupid little job for me to do and then I'm going to have no time to finish dinner. _

"There are you nimrod. I was trying to find you," said Ace coming into the kitchen.

"Well here I am. What do you want? I'm working on fixing dinner."

"Dad said you cleaned my room and I…what are you making?"

"Steak and potatoes. What about your room?"

"Umm, Dad said you cleaned it and I can't find my stuff."

"I don't know what to tell you Ace, the only things I tossed was what looked to me like garbage. I left the bags I stuff I cleaned out of your room in the garage, if you want you can go through them and see if I threw out anything important by accident."

"Okay, thanks dweeb."

"No prob. Can you tell Rex and Bo that dinner will be ready at 5:30?"

"Maybe, if I remember," Ace replied over this shoulder as he headed out the door.

Allen turned back to his dinner preparations.

"That steak smells delicious," said a voice behind Allen. Startled from his deep thoughts, Allen jumped. "R.J." Allen exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry man, but that was hilarious. You totally just jumped like a foot off the ground."

"I didn't jump a foot off the ground," argued Allen. "It was only like an inch."

"Whatever, it was funny."

"Well I'm glad I amused you. Did you finish upstairs?"

"Yep, I just finished Bo's room. Man, he lives like a pig. I found so much half-eaten food up there it was like several day's worth of meals."

"Yeah if you like eating food that's been on someone's floor for several days. If you think Bo's room is bad, you should have seen Ace's. I think he has some mold growing up there, I had a tough time getting that out."

"Doesn't Rex have them clean their room more often?"

"Are you kidding me, those boys have never had to lift a finger their entire lives. The only time their rooms get cleaned is when Rex has me do them."

"But doesn't Rex have them work at The Sports Shack?"

"Yeah sure if you call flirting with the female customers work then yes they work at The Sports Shack."

"Wow, so how's dinner coming along? Is there any way I can help and then stay for dinner because it smells delicious in here."

"Thanks and no you can't stay for dinner. I want to make sure Rex is in the best mood possible."

"Okay fine, but I still want to help so what can I do?"

"You can make that mean salad you were bragging about this morning."

"Sure, but can you save me the leftovers? I love your steaks and these potatoes smell heavenly."

"Deal."

R.J. quickly opened up the refrigerator to grab his ingredients. Allen looked over to watch R.J.'s work. "Are you seriously only going to put lettuce in your salad? That's not a salad that's chopped lettuce. I thought you said you could make a mean salad."

"I can and I will. I just haven't gotten everything out yet so chill out man."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about this whole plan."

"Why what's the worst thing that could happen? He's says no?"

"If he says no, then what am I going to do? This orchestra could be my big break!"

"Don't worry about it, if Rex says no then we'll think of something. Right now just focus on dinner."

"Okay I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

Allen grinned and went back to his dinner. _R.J. is right; I just need to focus on making this dinner special so Rex will relax and be in a good mood. And even if Rex says no, then R.J. will think of a new plan. R.J. always had ideas._

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Once dinner was ready R.J. slipped out the back door while Allen called his step-family into the dining room. He had set the table with some of his mother's nice dishes and silverware. Allen prayed that by the end of this dinner nothing would be broken.

"Why are we eating in the dining room?" questioned Bo. "We never eat in the dining room."

"Well, umm I thought it umm would be nice to switch things up a bit," stumbled Allen.

"Whatever," Bo replied. "What are we having?"

"Tonight I made my special steak and potatoes done just the way you guys like them."

"Eating in the dining, fancy dishes, and steak and potatoes," Rex listed suspiciously. "What's going Allen?"

"Nothing I swear Rex, I just thought it would be nice to do something differently. My mom and I used to do this once a month. We would cook up something special, set the table all nice, and sometimes we would even dress up and pretend we were going out. I thought I would be nice to start bringing back some of our old traditions."

"Okay, but we are not dressing up," said Rex buying into Allen's story.

"That's fine, I didn't expect you to." _I can't believe he bought that!_

Once everyone sat down, Allen brought in the food. The food was barely on the table when they went at the food like lions to their prey. Allen quietly took his seat and waited for their plates to be filled before taking any. _They can be such pigs._

As the four of them ate the room was filled with grunts as Allen's step-family stuffed themselves.

"Mmmm, cooked to perfection," Rex sighed. Bo and Ace grunted their agreements. Allen waited a few minutes for any Thank You's, but none came. "You're welcome," Allen interjected. His step-family just nodded their heads and kept eating.

Allen watched them for few minutes longer, waiting for the time to ask Rex.

"So my music teacher gave me some great news the other day," Allen began.

"What, that the doctors made a mistake and you're actually a girl," asked Bo.

"Umm, no," Allen responded. "He was telling me that he sent an audition tape to the Young Adult Summer Music Program for me and now they want me to audition for some of their teachers and I might get a spot in their program this summer."

"No," said Rex not missing a beat.

"Wha What? Why not? It's only about a month long commitment and I can sleep here instead of with the other kids. I'll even pay for it myself. This is a great opportunity for me. This might be my only chance to be a part of something like this."

"I said no."

"Why, what possible reason do you have?"

Rex's eyes narrowed and a sly smile crossed his face, "You can't attend that music thingy because I need you to watch over the store for me."

"What over the store for you? Can't we work my work schedule around the schedule of the program?"

"I don't think so, you see Bo and Ace have their training for football this summer and their coach asked me to come and help at camp. So that means that you need to stay and watch over the store for me. This means that you can't take any time off to play for any rich music snobs."

"Well when is their football training? Are you sure they are during the same time?"

"When is your music thingy?"

"Young Adult Summer Music Program and it's during the month of July."

"Oh what a conquincidence, so is their football camp. I guess you will have to miss this one too," replied Rex still wearing one of his sinister smiles. When he saw Allen beginning to protest again he added, "And I don't want to hear another thing about it. You can't go, end of discussion."

Allen sighed deeply, _Don't cry Allen. Ace and Bo with never let you forget it; just remain strong until you get into your room_.

**Review! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Allen sat there as still as a statue while his step-family continued to feast off his dinner. Once they had finished off everything on the table, Rex, Bo, and Ace pushed their chairs out with a loud screech and left the room. Allen sighed, _I guess I have to clear the table and do the dishes now._

From the living room he could hear the television going and his step-family cheering at some big game.

As Allen was washing the dishes he heard a knock on the screen door. "Come in," he called out.

R.J. stuck his head in the room, "Soo, how did it go?" Allen just glared at him. "That bad uh?"

"He said no before I could ask him if I could audition," Allen replied. He flicked the soap on his hands at the pans soaking in the sink.

"Did he give any reason for saying no?" R.J. asked as he walked into the kitchen. He pushed himself up on the counter top, opened the cookie jar and grabbed a handful of Allen's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah, Rex and Bo have football camp at the same time and he's going to _help._ So I have to stay home and run the store for him every day while they are gone."

"You've got to be kidding me. You have to work at the store every day?"

"Yep." Allen picked up a greasy pan and started to scrub with all his strength pretending it was Rex's face.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked R.J., he finished his handful of cookies and grabbed another.

"What do you mean, 'What are you going to do?' I'm going to forget about the Summer Music Program and do what Rex said. I don't think I have much choice in the matter."

"You see, that's where you're wrong," said R.J. jumping off the counter. He walked over to Allen and leaned on the counter.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you going to that audition."

"R.J. are you deaf? I just told you that Rex said no."

"I know. I heard you."

"Then why are you saying that I'm going to that audition?"

"Because I have come up with the perfect plan."

"And how can you say that it's perfect?"

"Because I thought of it and it allows you to be a part of the program and work the shop."

"Really and how would that work? Because I am pretty sure that I can't bilocate."

"Just hear me out."

Allen looked at R.J.'s face; he could tell that his friend was being serious here. "Okay, but keep your voice down. I don't want them to accidently overhear."

"'Course. My plan is that you audition for the program by lying to Rex by saying you are at your violin lesson or something like that."

"Okay, but what if I make it in? I have a feeling that Rex will be calling and keeping tabs on me while he's away."

"No problem, I'll work in the shop for you while you are doing your music thing."

"Okay, that seems like a good plan. But what if Rex calls and I'm not there to answer the phone."

"We can set up the phone so that all calls go straight to your cell phone."

"Then I would be getting calls all during rehearsals and class. I don't think the director would like that very much."

"True, we'll think of an answer to that later. I know some computer nerds who might be able to help us solve that problem."

Allen sighed, without looking up from the dishes he replied, "I don't think so R.J. I appreciate you trying to help me, but I think that I am just going to just do what Rex said and forget about the program. Next year when I graduate from high school and am 18, I'll work on following my dream but not now. I can't risk Rex finding out. He'll do something to me if I completely disobey him like that. I can't, I just can't do it."

R.J. raised his eyebrow at Allen, who was still looking at the sink, "Allen you can totally do this."

"No I can't R.J! You just don't get it," Allen exclaimed. He turned and looked at R.J. in the eyes, "I'm not like you. I don't have the courage, or the guts to do what you do. I can't pull something this big over on Rex."

"Allen you do too have courage."

"No I don't. I am a wimp. I let my family walk all over me every day because I am afraid of what they might do if I say no."

R.J. shook his head, "Allen, it takes lots of guts to do what you do with the violin. Yes I might have no problem speaking my mind about things, but I can't go up onstage and perform like you do. That's why I quit the violin so many years ago. I'm telling you that your mom, your mom, would want you to do this. She wanted to see you succeed more than anyone else and she would want to you audition for the Summer Music Program. You said so yourself, this is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity for you. You can't let Rex or your fears get in the way of your dreams. I think you are using Rex's no as an excuse for not auditioning and I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about. You could get in with one arm tied behind your back."

Allen looked back at the soaking dishes for a minute before replying, "R.J. you can't play the violin with one arm tied behind your back."

R.J. smiled, "You know what I meant man."

Allen looked back up at R.J. and grinned back at his friend, "Yeah I do. Thanks man, I need that…I'll do it. I'll do the audition and if I make it in we'll come up with a plan. I appreciate you always looking out for me."

"Hey, what are best friends for? You are going to totally rock that audition and get like first chair of the orchestra and you will totally win that competition."

"I doubt that I'll get first chair or win," laughed Allen.

"You never know."

**I wonder what will happen Please review and give any suggestions for plot lines!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh man, I am so nervous," whispered Allen to R.J. several weeks later. They were sitting outside the audition room waiting for Allen's turn to play in front of the judges to get a spot in the Young Adult Summer Music Program.

"You'll do fine," R.J. assured him. "My dad said that you really caught on to the piece and you sound fantastic. He said there's no way you won't get a spot in the program."

"Maybe, I just wish your dad had been able to come with us."

"Me too, but my parents have had these plans for months so they couldn't change them last minute. So what did you tell Rex you were doing?"

"I told him I was grocery shopping."

"He's going to buy that you are spending this much time buying groceries? Didn't he get suspicious when you walked out the door wearing your dressy clothes?"

"I had these clothes hanging in the car before I left and then I changed when I got here. I think he'll buy the fact that I spent all this time grocery shopping, especially when he sees the amount of groceries I pre-ordered yesterday that I'm picking up on my way home."

R.J. smiled, "See, you can be a devious young man."

The door to the violin audition room opened and a tall, skinny man walked out carrying a clip board. "Allen Knight," he said loudly. "Allen Knight you are next."

Allen nervously gathered up this violin and sheet music and headed into the room. R.J. tried to follow but the tall man stopped him, "Sorry, but only family or teachers can enter."

"But I'm here with Allen…I'm standing in for my father whose his teacher."

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in," the man continued to insist.

"Please let him in sir," Allen asked politely. "I would feel much better if he was here with me."

The man looked at the two of them and then sighed, "Very well. But you must remain quiet. I don't want to hear on peep from you."

"You got it sir," replied R.J. giving him a mock salute and then marching in behind Allen. He took a seat in one of the chairs by the door and gave the man two thumbs up.

Allen quickly placed his sheet music on the already set up music stand. "I am Allen Knight auditioning for the violin section."

The judges gave Allen a go-ahead nod and Allen began. At first his notes were a bit shaky because of nerves, but Allen quickly gained control and really got into the music. He forgot that he was playing in front of judges and that R.J. was sitting right there with a large grin on his face. He even forgot about Rex and everything else that was going on in his life. For the next four minutes he forgot about everything and was totally immersed in the song. As he let the last couple notes ring Allen looked at the judges who were all writing in their little black notebooks. R.J. started to clap but stopped after getting a glare from the tall man. Instead he gave Allen two thumbs up.

"That was very good Mr. Knight," said one of the judges. "The final decision will be posted on the program's website by the end of the week."

"Thank you so much for your time," Allen gushed as he shook each of the judges' hands. He quickly re-gathered his things and left the room with R.J. following close behind.

"That was amazing," R.J. said excitedly. "If they don't let you into the music program then they all must have horrible hearing because that was some sweet violin playing."

"Thanks R.J. that means a lot to me," Allen replied as he placed his violin back in his case. "Let's just hope the judges felt the same way. "Let's head home before Rex starts getting suspicious."

"Good idea bro."

**I wonder if Allen will get in! Pretty please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You know what we need?" R.J. asked Allen while lying on Allen's bed a couple days later. The boys were hanging out in Allen's room while they waited for the clock to strike 5 because that was when the posting for the Summer Music Program was going up.

"What do we need?" Allen asked in reply. He was staring at his computer screen refreshing the web page every minute. His normally neat black hair was sticking out at odd angles from running his fingers through it. _Come on come on. When are they going to post?_

"We need to meet new people this summer. Especially girls."

Allen rolled his eyes, "We don't need to meet girls." _Especially now._

"We do too! The only people I ever seem to talk to is my family and you. I feel like we need to branch out and expand our inner circle to new people. And when I talk about meeting girls I don't mean getting girlfriends. I just want to know some girls as friends. It would be nice to get to know girls so we know what to look for when we are looking to date…."

"I got in," Allen's excited voice cut into R.J.'s ramble.

"You what?"

"I got into the Summer Music Program," Allen cried out.

"Allen, that's awesome. Congrats man. I knew you were going to make it in."

"What's going on in there," called a voice from the other side of Allen's door.

Allen looked at R.J and mouthed R.E.X. "Nothing is going on Rex," Allen called back. _I really hope he just goes away._

"Really, then why did I hear a lot of excited shouting and some jumping around? Open this door," Rex demanded.

Allen quickly exited out of the web page he had been looking at incase Rex looked at his computer. Then after trying to flatten his hair a little with his hands, Allen opened the door.

Rex marching into the room and looked around, he looked at R.J. "You, whatever your name is, what are you doing here?"

"It's R.J. Mr. Rex sir," R.J. corrected.

"Whatever. What are you doing in Allen's room?"

"Nothing really, just hanging out. Keeping Allen entertained."

"Really, well I don't remember giving Allen permission to have friends over today."

"I'm sorry Rex," Allen said quietly looking down at his feet. "It won't happen again." _Just go and leave me alone._

"It better not. You know how I don't like to be disobeyed. Now what were you guys so excited about?"

"What do you mean Rex," Allen said trying to stall Rex while he came up with an answer.

"I heard you say, 'I got in.' and I want to know what you were talking about and I want to know now. It wasn't that stupid music camp thingy that I told you, you couldn't attend is it?"

"No, it was um, um," Allen stuttered looking at R.J. for any ideas. R.J. just handed Allen his cell phone. "I was excited because um, I had been on the phone with um customer service and I finally got through to an um real person." _That was close._

Rex stared at Allen, "You were excited because you got a live person with customer service? You can be such a dork Allen. If I didn't need you around so much then I would say you need to get out more." Rex turned to leave the room, "Oh, T.J."

"It's R.J. sir."

"Whatever, I want you out of my house in the next fifteen minutes or I'll have my sons take you out for you. You hear me?"

"Yes sir," replied R.J.

Allen looked at him wildly, "But we need to plan how I'm going to get to the Summer Music Program," he whispered.

"Don't worry, we will. I can text you…" Before R.J. could say anymore Rex came back into the room and grabbed Allen's cell phone out of his hand. "I'm taking this for the weekend as punishment for bringing in friends without permission."

Once Rex had left Allen turned to R.J., "Now what are we going to do if we can't call or text each other."

"We could email each other?"

"No good, Rex keeps a close eye on my emails."

"Okay, then how about we both brainstorm this weekend and then on Monday we can get together and figure this out. We still have about two weeks before the program starts."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. You better get out of here before Rex sends Bo and Ace up here to get you."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Next time Rex comes up here for a surprising visit I'll hide."

"Good plan, see you Monday."

To be continued…

**I have writer's block here. I would appreciate any plot suggestions. I have a strong idea of where I want to go with this, I am just a bit stuck on how to get there. Once I do I'll upload more. But I also want to know if you want me to write more so let me know in the review section what you think. Thanks you for reading!**


End file.
